


Nuestro pequeño juego

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: ¿Quién era el cazador y quien el cazado? Ese era el verdadero misterio, en el pequeño juego que empezaron.





	Nuestro pequeño juego

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está basado únicamente en los universos cinematográficos de ambas compañías.   
> Ya que me parece más sencillo hacer un crossover de estos, aunque sea AU, de sus universos en el cine, que él de los comics. 
> 
> Espero les guste. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Debido a que es un AU hay un ligero OoC, aunque espero que no sea note mucho.

                                                                                     

 

Había tensión en su mandíbula, se notaba en sus hombros y en sus manos hechas puño. Su cuello sonó en un pequeño tronido al moverlo de un lado a otro. Tomó el celular de la mesilla al lado del sofá dónde se encontraba, leyendo viejos mensajes, mensajes de más de dos meses atrás. Repasando cada palabra, cada letra cómo si hubiera un mensaje oculto en ellas, y al descifrarlas lograría encontrar también su bienestar mental.

Sus ojos viajaron de los mensajes a la hora en el celular, prediciendo de esta manera el parejo “tic tic” de finos tacones deslizándose por el piso de la habitación. Hasta que la hermosa dueña de estos se paró frente a él.

—Todo está listo, Bruce. Es hora—Le dijo con una enigmática sonrisa de complacencia.

Se preguntaba si su amiga de años y asesora de imagen, no estaba demasiado feliz con aquello. Casi parecía una niña emocionada probando su dulce favorito por primera vez. Conteniendo su alegría.

—¿Todos están aquí, Diana? —Se atrevió a preguntar poniéndose de pie, acomodando las mangas de su saco.

—Todos están aquí—Confirmó la bella mujer, llevando sus manos a acomodar la corbata de su amigo. —Nunca te había visto con tal seriedad. Y es interesante suponiendo que es tu estado natural. —comentó alisando la seda sobre el amplio pecho.

—Esto no es cualquier cosa. —Dijo con simpleza.

—No, no lo es—Diana no quería contradecirlo, no quería hablar demasiado, no quería decir algo que supondría que Bruce cancelara todo eso, o tomara una vía de escape en el último momento. Siendo Bruce Wayne podría encontrar la solución a lo que él consideraba un problema en menos de 5 minutos.

Aunque bueno… había uno que no había conseguido resolver, y eso era lo que lo llevaba a los cercanos acontecimientos de ese día.

Esperó a que el mismo Bruce Waye abriera las puertas que daban al pasillo del gigantesco centro de convenciones. Comenzando a seguirlo en el preciso instante que este dio un paso y pudo escuchar todo el ruido y barullo que no llegaban a la cerrada habitación.

Las voces de los periodistas, las cámaras ya grabando y tomando fotos del lugar, los conductores de televisión en vivo, dando la introducción de lo que iba a ocurrir: “Un importante comunicado por parte del poderoso CEO de empresas Wayne”

Caminando tras este, y a la par de Diana se unió un apuesto rubio de mirada juguetona, que mandaba instrucciones por el audífono en su oído.

—¿En serio va a hacerlo?

—Si los dioses de cada cultura ponen un poco de su parte, espero que si. —Respondió la chica, pudiendo solo contemplar la gran espalda de Bruce, que a medida que avanzaba iba perdiendo tensión, lo cual le tranquilizaba.

La puerta de cristal que los separaba del auditorio era la última barrera. Antes que otra cosa pasara, Diana se adelantó, abriéndola frente a Bruce, invitándolo a pasar por ella.

—Deséale suerte, Steve.

—Te tiene a ti, no la necesita. —Le respondió el guardaespaldas, siendo el último en avanzar dentro.

 

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Bruce sabía que tenía ese poder, todas las miradas se posaron en él, mientras avanzaba al podio para comenzar el comunicado. Porque aquello era sólo eso, un comunicado, no una conferencia de prensa. No respondería preguntas ni comentarios. Se limitaría a decir el mensaje, y todos tendrían que aceptarlo.

—Creo que todos se preguntan a que se debe esta repentina rueda de prensa—Empezó, dibujando una sonrisa, esa que lo convertía junto a más características, en uno de los solteros más codiciados de América, por no decir del mundo. —Y esto es debido a que me veo… —Se detuvo relamiéndose los labios, apoyando ambas manos en la pequeña construcción de madera, diseñada para sostener el micrófono. —…debido a que es tiempo que haga una declaración, que debí haber hecho hace años. Que no debería ser importante o de carácter público, pero que debido a recientes sucesos en mi vida, es necesario que la diga de esta manera.  —Sus ojos miraron a la audiencia, colándose hasta el fondo. Viendo a Alfred, el hombre que amaba como a un padre, y respetaba más que a nadie, sonriéndole en signo de aprobación, seguido de un asentimiento.

Se escuchó un ronco suspiro por el micrófono— Soy gay.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, como una niebla tenebrosa que todos los periodistas tenían miedo de cruzar.

—Soy homosexual, y aunque he fingido toda mi vida ser otra cosa, ser alguien más que realmente no soy. Pienso que ha llegado el momento de sacar la verdad. —Su compostura era inexpugnable, lo serio de sus ojos, la fría línea que era  su boca, no dejaba duda, ni espacio para la mofa. —Eso era todo—finalizó el corto y conciso discurso.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos… casi los contó en su mente, antes que comenzara la avalancha de preguntas, de exclamaciones, las cámaras cada vez más enfocadas en su rostro, pero el en vez de eso se giró, ignorándolas por completo.

Dejando que fuera Diana Prince quien tomara el control de aquella jauría hambrienta de información y una exclusiva acerca del tema.

Steve Trevor, uno de sus guardaespaldas de más confianza intento seguirlo, pero él le detuvo. —Quédate con ella—Le ordenó posando una mano en su hombro.

Tras un momento, Trevor asintió y volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba, dejando a Bruce avanzar solo y salir del lugar. Algunos periodistas quisieron correr tras él, pero la puerta de cristal fue cerrada por el mismo Alfred que la había abierto para su “pequeño amo”.

—El jet a Los Ángeles está listo—le informó, comenzando a seguir el paso de este. —¿Desea que lo acompañe?

—No, es algo que tengo que hacer sólo Alfred—Contestó. —El juego terminó.

 

\-----

 

Tony Stark era conocido como un genio, playboy, filántropo. Cómo uno de los hombres más brillantes de su época, magnate de los negocios y con una mente prodigio para diversos campos de las ciencias exactas.

Pero había una rama en la que Tony estaba seguro que era más que un experto, una en la que a diferencia de las demás, se jactaba de nunca haberse equivocado:

El sexo.

Allí si era todo un gurú, un as en la materia. Y no se refería solo en al momento de la acción, dónde también presumía de ser fabuloso. Si no en adivinar los deseos más profundos de las personas. Tony pensaba que era cómo una especie de “don infernal”.

“—Le llamaría celestial, pero es demasiado sexy para que sea así. —“ Le había comentado en cierto momento a su eficiente asistente Pepper Potts, haciendo que esta solo rodara los ojos, ante las usuales locuras de su jefe.

Y en aquella ocasión tampoco se equivocó, aunque tiempo después, deseó haberlo hecho.

 

 

\----

Las fiestas de recaudación de fondos eran usualmente casi un somnífero, desde los ojos del excéntrico Stark. Un montón de millonarios queriendo aparentar rectitud, familias y matrimonios perfectos, una sonrisa falsa aquí, otra allá, pues el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros, esas creaturas que le acechaban siempre a sol y a sombra, haciéndose ricos de sus controversiales declaraciones.

Pero en ese momento a la mayoría solo le interesaba la nota sosa de la recaudación, cuánto dinero se había reunido, quien había donado cuanto, quienes estaban presentes, con quienes hablaban. Iban a lo que les había limitado su editor por esa noche.

Es decir… era aburrido.

Tony deseaba encender la llama, iniciar algo que lo sacara del letargo de las usuales miradas discretas y coquetas que lo rodeaban. Pues todas ofrecían lo mismo, algo que ya había tenido, y que no le interesaba.

Además, le había prometido a Potts cero escándalos, al menos por esas tres semanas. Tenía que dejarla disfrutar a él y a Happy su luna de miel.

Estaba por irse, mejor evitar las tentaciones,  porque aunque tendía a ser firme en sus promesas, no confiaba del todo en su auto control.

Cuando dejó la copa en la barra, y se giró a la salida, se dio cuenta que debió irse 15 minutos antes. Se hubiera evitado muchos problemas.

Sus grandes pupilas cafeínas, se dilataron con el gusto de ver algo de su agrado. Una cara que había visto junto a la suya en revistas y páginas de internet, en rankings mayormente. Comparaciones, a las que ahora él no le veía lógica.

Si bien ambos eran codiciados millonarios, genios de sus propias industrias, con cierta fama de “in-cazables”, pero al mismo tiempo eran distintos, muy diferentes.

Él se enorgullecía de su 1.73, pero él 1.92 que había leído sobre el otro le parecía que se quedaba corto, ante el alto hombre y el fornido cuerpo. Su rostro serio pero encantador, las líneas canosas en los laterales de su cabeza, el traje a la medida, al viejo estilo de los CEOs formales. Era toda una completa visión, que le cortó las ideas por un momento, concentrándose solamente en disfrutar al demonio hecho sensualidad, con el velo de misterio rodeándole.

Aunque no era ningún misterio para Tony lo que pasaría a continuación, dejo de serlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Señor Stark—Cuanto amó su apellido en ese momento, pronunciado con esa voz.

—Señor Wayne—Había correspondido, sintiendo su mano pequeña en relación de la contraria. El apretón fue cálido y formal, pero ya sabía que había algo más allí, algo que él quería, y que Bruce Wayne iba a desear.

Después fue difuso recordar quien propicio ese encuentro, ninguno querría aceptar que cedió primero al magnetismo en la mirada del contrario.

Pero quien hubiera sido, el resultado no iba a variar.

Al principio la charla fue normal, vana, era la formalidad que requerían esos eventos. Pero pronto pasó que ninguno quería dejar de escuchar la voz del otro. Cambiaron de tema varias veces, caminaron juntos entre las personas, saludaron conocidos, y aunque en cierto momento se dieron la espalda, no se perdieron de vista.

¿Quién era el cazador y quien el cazado? Ese era el verdadero misterio, en el pequeño juego que empezaron.

Tony podía pensar que él era quien intentaba seducir, quien deseaba atrapar, pero no podía competir con la mirada del otro. Con esos ojos intensos que parecían verle el alma y devorarle de adentro hacia afuera. Sentía la necesidad de sonrojarse, y esa nunca era una buena señal.

Mantenían las miradas, pero las piernas le temblaban, y de verdad lo quería, quería a ese hombre en su cama.

El tiempo siguió pasando, platicó con personas sosas, habló de cosas que no le importaban, haciendo tiempo, hasta que supo que aquel jueguito era suficiente.

Cuando vio a Bruce ir a la barra, pidiendo tragos para un par de actrices, caminó y metió su mano en el bolsillo del otro.

—Creo señor Wayne, que podemos hacer…grandes negocios juntos. Hotel Four seasons, penhouse, entrega la tarjeta antes de la una. —Añadió, alejándose con una ligera palmadita en la espalda del otro, controlando la sensación de deslizar sus dedos por toda la espalda llegando más abajo de lo debido.

                                                                             ----

 

Bruce pensó que se había tardado una eternidad meditando sobre aquella propuesta de “negocios”, pensaba que su tiempo de encuentros casuales tan rápidos y peligrosos había pasado ya hace tiempo. Pensó que era un hombre con un mayor auto control, que no se dejaría controlar por deseos y hormonas a los que cedería un universitario en su primera fiesta de togas.

Pero también se excusó o perdonó, diciendo que era un científico, un investigador, y que pese a que ante las revistas, redes sociales y medios en general pareciera un libro abierto, había algo más en Tony Stark que él podía descubrir… y bueno también le había visto el trasero.

 

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los labios del hombre de Gotham cuando pudo escuchar la música de rock mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

—Eres de los que da una gran entrada ¿No es cierto? —Lo vio pararse de un sofá, llevando ya dos tragos previamente servidos en la mano. Ya no llevaba la corbata de moño, ni el saco negro y su camisa blanca tenía los botones superiores abiertos. —Justo en el último minuto, son las 12: 58, últimos dos minutos, pero tú entiendes. —le entregó el vaso de cristal, que él tomó con una sonrisa, preguntándose qué tenía ese pequeño hombre que era tan atrayente.

—Tenía asuntos que arreglar antes de venir aquí—Respondió tras probar el excelente Whiskey.

—¿Negocios? —Inquirió Tony, volviendo sobre sus pasos, para sentarse en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre su rodilla.

—No cómo los de nosotros—Repuso Bruce avanzando con cautela. Con Tony Stark no quería bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Reconocía el peligro que rodeaba a un hombre que competía con él por el puesto de playboy número uno.

—Eso espero, no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa—Dijo fijando sus ojos chocolates en él. Bruce sentía que los labios entre esa sensual barba le rogaban por destrozarlos con un beso.

—Apuesto a que nunca lo has sido—Se sentó a su lado, dejando el vaso de Whiskey casi vacío en la mesa de enfrente.

—Pero imagino que no me sería agradable. —Su vaso quedó junto al de Wayne. —Te confesaré algo, regularmente me gusta disfrutar el momento, saborearlo, ser paciente y esperar a mi presa.

—¿Tu presa? —Repitió con gesto burlesco.

—Sí, pero no me siento predador justo ahora.

En aquella declaración Bruce vio una seductora mentira y una hipnotizante verdad. Lo vio pararse frente a él y sentarse en sus piernas luego.

 

Tony era sincero, no podía esperar, pero tampoco quería demostrar tanta inquietud cómo la que le recorría, quería seguir pudiendo dominar. Se colocó sobre él mayor, tomando su rostro entre las manos, la barba de medio día raspó sus palmas de una manera deliciosa, sus bocas se encontraron y cuando sus lenguas hicieron colisión, había pura esencia masculina y un vaso de whiskey… era el más embriagante de los besos.

Las grandes manos atraparon la cintura varonil, no se midieron a tocar y bajaron hasta el trasero que había captado su atención, lo apretó con fuerza y sin contemplaciones. Le pegó más a su cuerpo, luchando una feroz batalla, el cabello de Bruce era despeinado con ímpetu, y ambos estaban deteniendo el impulso de respirar porque ninguno quería apartarse.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas… Tony se apartó, enredando la corbata suave en su puño, jalando al otro de ella, llevándolo  hacía la habitación entre tropezones, con mordidas y apasionadas caricias incluidas.

 Le empujó a la cama, ese hombre era enorme, un dios griego o más que eso. Terminó sobre él, y allí estaban de nuevo aquellas grandes y ansiosas manos, esta vez desnudándole, aunque Stark tampoco se quedó quieto, retiró el saco y abrió la camisa, enterrando sus dedos en el fornido pecho.

Era todo lo que un varonil pecho debía ser; fuerte, fornido, con un ligero bello obscuro que daba una imagen celestial que le llevaba a los más calurosos rincones del infierno.

Se desnudaron con prisas, pero cuando la piel quedaba a la intemperie la acariciaban cómo si el tiempo se detuviera y pudieran demorar horas por cada milímetro descubierto.

Ambos eran expertos amantes, y ambos estaban asombrados de cómo el otro le hacía delirar.

En cierto punto Bruce quedó sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, vio la boca de Tony deslizarse por su cuerpo, el CEO de industrias Stark viajó por su pecho y sus duros abdominales hasta culminar en su miembro. Que ya se erguía animado por la situación por los anteriores roces, y el cómo en cierto punto se habían frotado como adolescentes, tocándose lo más posible antes que el profesor los descubriera en la esquina del laboratorio de ciencias solitario.

Y ambos pudieron visualizarlo… si tan solo hubieran ido al mismo al colegio.

Todas esas sensaciones los envolvían y los consumían. Los dedos de Bruce estaban enterrados en la espesa y castaña cabellera, sus ojos más oscuros y nublados, viendo como aquella hábil boca devoraba su pene de la punta a la base, cómo lo llenaba de saliva.

Sus ojos también se paseaban por el cuerpo desnudo del otro, la espalda que hacía una dulce curvatura hasta llegar a las frondosas posaderas, los muslos fuertes, toda la piel canela era un completo sueño.

Pero quería más… deseaba mucho más.

Le apartó de su habilidosa tarea, y le rompió la boca en un nuevo y posesivo beso, quería comérselo.

 

Tony no tardo en captar el mensaje, extendió su cuerpo por la amplia cama, para poder alcanzar el  lubricante que estaba guardado en la mesilla de noche y el paquete de condones. Siendo sorprendido por una mordida en su hombro, y el gran miembro ajeno, restregándose contra su trasero, al tiempo que una mano bajaba a masturbarle.

El juego previo era tan delicioso, que no deseaba ir a la acción del todo, pero su cuerpo se alzaba rogando por algo que de verdad le llenara por completo.

Con dedos temblorosos consiguió tomar el lubricante y el paquete de condones.

—Déjame—Le dijo Bruce al oído, mordiendo la punta de su oreja.

En realidad Tony sospecharía que en esos momentos cedería a cada cosa que el otro le pidiera. Por todos los dioses que incluso cedería su compañía sólo por sentirlo tan hondo cómo lo imaginaba.

Pero eso no fue necesario. Una mordida en su nalga derecha, y unos dedos húmedos comenzando a abrirse paso en su interior, fueron todo lo que necesitó para saber que aquella noche tendría el mejor sexo de su vida.

 

Bruce disfrutó ver el cuerpo retorciéndose a su merced, los movimientos de sus dedos determinaban el cómo el cuerpo bajo el suyo ondulaba, los gemidos, y las exclamaciones que pronto convertiría en gritos descontrolados.

Cuando lo sintió listo, le giró, quería hacerlo de frente, vaya que deseaba ver ese rostro cuando lo poseyera, quería ver los ojos chocolate fundiéndose de placer, y esa dulce boca suplicar el cuanto le necesitaba.

Pero lo que recibió fue una sonrisa socarrona, que provocó una sensación extraña y excitante en su bajo vientre.

Tony tomó uno de los condones, abriéndole con el cuidado y rapidez de un experto, colocándoselo posteriormente en la boca e inclinándose a la entrepierna de su amante,  poniéndoselo con un gran talento dando una última y juguetona lamida, recostándose luego sobre su espalda, separando sus piernas, levantándolas un poco en una clara invitación… que Bruce no desaprovechó.

Ingreso lento, casi desesperando al otro, disfrutando la gloriosa estrechez que estaba profanando, su boca compartió un beso más dulce esta vez con el menor. Dejando pegadas sus frentes, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar al igual que el ajeno.

Intercambiaron un beso chasqueante, y el vaivén comenzó, lento cómo las olas del mar en una tarde tranquila, hasta volverse un huracán, un ciclón que los hizo rodar en la cama.

Bruce estaba seguro que no vería nada más sexy que Tony Stark cabalgando su miembro, mientras gemía su nombre.

—Bruce… Bruce… más…—Decía mezclado con los gemidos y jadeos, el mismo agitaba sus caderas hacía arriba, notando como al hacer esto, la espalda de Tony se curvaba, su propia mano masturbaba la erección del moreno, ensañándose con el glande.

Primero Tony terminó cuando Bruce le puso de espalda y casi asfixió contra las almohadas, haciendo temblar la cama de lo feroz que le embestía, provocándole el primer orgasmo de la noche. Después este le cargó, y le sentó en sus piernas, le mordió el pecho, sin dejar de agitarse en su interior, y pese al condón, pudo sentir cómo el otro terminaba en grandes chorros de esperma caliente en su interior.

Aquello solo fue el inicio, hubo más orgasmos, más mordidas, rasguños y marcas posesivas. Más gritos, hasta que el espeso ambiente apestaba a sexo, y ambos quedaron exhaustos.

 

                                                                      -----

 

Bruce usualmente se levantaba con el alba no importaba que, pero ese día  había cerrado los ojos  con ella. Eran las 11 de la mañana ya, y seguía aferrado al cuerpo caliente entre sus brazos, cómo un niño abrazando su peluche favorito. Sabía que debía levantarse, muy en su interior sabía que tenía que largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, aunque eran meras voces en sueño las que le recomendaban eso, y su cuerpo decía una cosa distinta.

Frunció las cejas, cuando una luz potente le pegó de lleno en los ojos, abrió los ojos y al contemplar una figura abriendo las cortinas, creyó que todo había  sido un sueño al ver a Alfred allí.

—¿Alfred? —Llamó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No señor—el hombre se giró con una sonrisa elegante, era un hombre mayor, que sin duda le recordaba mucho a su amado mayordomo—Mi nombre es Jarvis, podría despertar al señor Stark, el desayuno está servido para ambos.

Miró al hombre dormido entre sus brazos, y su mano viajó inconsciente a enterrarse en el cabello castaño. —Tony—Llamó con la voz ronca cerca del oído.

—Dile a Jarvis que cierre las cortinas—Se quejó cual niño pequeño, girando para esconderse en el fornido pecho de Wayne, de una manera tan natural que sorprendió a este.

—Señor Stark, ya perdió una junta, la señorita que está remplazando a la Señorita Potts se va a volver loca. Si no es que ya lo hizo—Le reprendió el mayordomo.

—Bien… bien.. ya me levantaré… ya nos levantaremos—Cedió, para que con esto el mayordomo se diera por bien satisfecho y dejara la habitación.

Bruce se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada con cierta inseguridad.

—Jarvis no diría nunca nada a nadie—le aseguró adivinando sus pensamientos, poniéndose de pie completamente desnudo, dejando que el otro mirara el lienzo de chupetones, marcas de dientes y moretones que había dejado en su piel. Se le secó la garganta al notar las marcas ahora algo moradas de sus manos en las caderas. —Es… la persona en la que más confío—Estiró las manos. —¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

—¿Crees  que podamos tomar solo una ducha? —Inquirió apartando las sabanas sucias, poniéndose de pie.

—¿No confía en su auto control señor Wayne? —Se rio despacio haciéndole luego una seña a donde estaba el baño.

La ducha fue tranquila, aunque no por eso dejo de ser sensual, y tampoco se contuvieron de intercambiar besos y abrazos húmedos.

Afuera había dos batas esperándoles, Tony no sabía de dónde Jarvis había sacado una de la talla de Bruce, ni tampoco cómo había atinado a su talla de ropa interior. Estaba seguro que este se había hecho la misma pregunta, al ver la ropa interior de Calvin Klein nueva sobre la cama hecha y con sabanas limpias.

—Le agradaste—Comentó Tony—Usualmente los corre con una manguera de agua—le dijo  presionando ligeramente su cintura.

 

Ambos bajaron hasta el comedor de la amplia suite, dónde había un desayuno perfectamente servido para dos. Tomaron asiento realmente hambrientos, las actividades de la noche anteriores les habían dejado   debilitados.

—Lamento que te perdieras esa junta—Habló Bruce tras un pequeño tiempo. Pero el de baja estatura solo se encogió de hombros.

—No pienso ir a ninguna junta del día.

—¿Muy cansado? —Se apuró a presumir.

—Lleno de energía—Le contradijo—¿Quieres salir a perder el tiempo?

—Tengo trabajo más tarde.

—Yo también, ¿Quieres salir a perder el tiempo? —Repitió y el otro solo negó con la cabeza, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

—Stark, lo de anoche fue increíble pero no creo que…

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, quiero salir y divertirme. Quiero que salgas y te diviertas conmigo—Le miró a los ojos. —Sé que te preocupa, pero nadie pensará eso.

Bruce se quedó quieto contemplando su plato.

—Mis escándalos con hombres y mujeres, están en cada portada de revista—Continuó Tony—Tú has tenido varias aventuras con chicas y han salido en tabloides elegantes, pero apuesto a que nadie sabe que te encanta que un hombre te cabalgue.

—No creo que debamos salir, ni hablar de esto. Antes de anoche nos habíamos visto, ¿Qué? Dos veces, y sólo muy a la distancia. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado antes.

—Anoche no necesitamos muchas palabras, sólo un “Más por favor Bruce… “  y tu “Maldición Stark… estás tan apretado” —Dijo lascivo riendo tras terminar la oración—Mira, seremos solo dos millonarios en busca de chicas, pero lo que me interesa es no trabajar, y no aguantaré gente tonta solo por querer tirármela luego, no estoy de humor, y tú me agradas.

Bruce pareció pensarlo un momento, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Tony sonrió, sonrió con ese gesto marca Stark que decía que se había salido con la suya.

                                                                            

                                                                           ------

Y “un par de horas” de Bruce se convirtieron en el resto del día, y en toda la noche. Sólo a la mañana siguiente pudo apartarse del genio, pero no fue por mucho, porque lo recibió a la hora de la comida en sus oficinas de Nueva York.

Comieron en un gran restaurante y aunque esta vez todo trato sobre empresas y dinero, sobre la banca y los nuevos avances, no dejó de ser emocionante.

La comida se convirtió en costumbre, también la cena… y también la cama, o el sofá, o el nuevo auto de Tony que Bruce le acompañó a comprar.

Fueron tres semanas, las tres que se supone estaría en Nueva York, en que se vio arrastrado por el tornado que era un Stark.

Demasiado exuberante, demasiado excéntrico, Tony amaba los reflectores y él las sombras. Pero no podía evitar seguirlo cuando lo jalaba de la mano.

Por supuesto los periodistas no tardaron en hablar, pero ellos eran discretos, eso le tenía que reconocer a Tony, era el mejor actor, coqueteando con chicas y chicos a su alrededor, mientras a él lo dejaba hablando con una heredera, pero aunque el sentimiento de celos quiso crecer en él, sabía que la mirada que tanto le había hechizado, no se alejaba de él. Casi advirtiéndole que tanto se acercaba a la exuberante mujer en turno frente a él.

A lo más que los periódicos y tabloides habían llegado, era a suponer una alianza, o una fusión, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Wayne había quedado encantado con el trabajo de Tony, y este asombrado por las propuestas y correcciones que este logró hacerlo. Los dos lo tenían en la mente, Empresas Wayne e Industrias Stark juntas… podrían lograr grandes cosas.

Y no eran las empresas, lo único que deseaban que permaneciera junto, aunque ninguno lo decía en voz alta.

\----

 

—No tienes que irte—Le había dicho la mañana que Bruce tenía que tomar su vuelo.

—Sí, si tengo que—rectificó, acomodando su traje, la corbata y el fino reloj, frente al gran espejo de la habitación.

—Quizá luego me pase por Gotham entonces—Murmuró, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia sobre esa idea. —¿Una llamada?

—Tony…

—Sí, lo que tuvimos fue lindo, pero no pasará de una noche, y luego no pasará de una semana, dos… tres, y ahora no pasará de tu tiempo en Nueva York. —Declaró. —Solo pretenderé que te creo—Dijo molesto, de que el otro negara que en realidad le gustaba su compañía, y que se la pasaban bien juntos.  Se giró dándole la espalda, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

 

\----

 

Tony no fue a Gotham, pero fue a París, y Bruce también. Quisieron ignorarse y tratarse con desdén. Bruce se fingió interesado en la modelo colgada de su brazo, y Tony en el modelo español que no soltaba su cintura.

Pero da nada les sirvió.

Bruce salió a relajarse a la noche parisiense, terminando en un callejón, recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Preguntándose porque le molestaba tanto la idea de ver a Tony allí, sonriendo para alguien más.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —La voz fui inconfundible, giró su vista, topándose con Tony quien avanzó a él lentamente.  —Las galas siempre son aburridas. —Se paró frente a él, la diferencia de alturas era tan evidente, que lucía adorable. —Entiendo que te hayas escapado.

—¿Me seguiste?

—Que educado—Se quejó—Preferiría un “¿Cómo estás Tony? ¿Qué te trae a París?” O un “Oh Tony, tanto tiempo sin vernos”

—¿Eso es lo que esperas de mí, Stark?

—No espero nada Wayne—Llevó su mano a apoyarse en la gabardina que este portaba. —En mi vida, aprendí a no esperar nada de nadie. Más allá de lo que yo pueda sacarles.

—Aprendimos lo mismo entonces—Dijo en un susurro, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver que Tony tenía que pararse de puntas para poder acercarse a sus labios.

Le ahorró el caminó le levantó un poco de la cintura, y lo pegó a la pared del callejón.

Se besaron hasta saciar al menos un poco el hambre que tenían del otro, sus lenguas juguetearon salvajes, y los fuertes brazos de estrecharon, la noche en París era fría, y había nubes y truenos que anunciaban una tormenta, eso no fue suficiente para alejarlos.

La lluvia empezó a caer, mojando la ropa y el cabello de ambos, las pieles estaban frías, aunque ellos se sentían llenos de un calor desbordante.

Cuando quisieron algo más, terminaron en una vieja posada de la ciudad.

Cuando la mañana llegó, fue Tony él que esta vez cerró la puerta sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

 

\----

 

 

Así era el juego, uno acechaba al otro, se encontraban, obtenían la dosis que necesitaban. Podía ser una noche, unas horas, un beso… un fin de semana. Todo terminaba igual, había un final en él que alguno decidía que era suficiente de pretender algo que ninguno tenía la fuerza para concretar.

 

 

 

\----

 

_T.S: “Sé que vas a estar en la multinacional de patentes en Holanda”_

_B.W: : “Sé que irás”_

_T.S: “No me busques, te lo pido como un favor, sé que es tu turno, no lo hagas”_

_B.W: ”¿Miedo del juego Stark?”_

_T.S: “Cansado. Necesito algo más Bruce. Y sé que no va a pasar, soy una persona muy autodestructiva, pero esto me sobrepasa”_

_B.W: “¿Dices que te destruyo?”_

_T.S: ”Lo que estoy sintiendo me destruye”_

_B.W: “Perdiste”_

_T.S: “Perdí…”_

_B.W: “¿Es el fin de verdad? ¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente?_

_T.S: “Tal vez puedas vivir en las sombras, pero yo no. No quiero fingir que estoy con alguien más cuando la persona que quiero está a mi lado. Quiero ir a un partido de básquetbol y no contener el besarte cuando pase la Kiss cam”_

_B.W: “No me gusta el básquetbol”_

_T.S: “Cómo dije… nuestra relación no tiene futuro”_

_B.W: Nunca lo tuvo, esperas demasiado._

_T.S: “A ti anunciando que eres gay, y corriendo por mí en un corcel blanco… o negro, si uno negro iría más contigo.”_

_B.W: “¿Esto es una broma, Tony?”_

_T.S: “Nunca hablé más enserio en mi vida”_

_B.W: Adiós Tony._

_T.S: Adiós Bruce._

_\------_

El cabello castaño se agitaba ligeramente por la brisa marina, estaba apoyado en el balcón de la enorme mansión que tenía en Los Ángeles, llevaba una camisa del grupo Led Zeppelin, una pantalonera algo holgada e iba descalzo, estaba decidiendo si ir a caminar por su playa privada o no.

Sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas, sentía que podía reconocer el ritmo de estos dónde fuera.

—Falta el corcel —Fue lo primero que dijo, girándose a verle con una sonrisa divertida, apoyando la espalda en el barandal.

Bruce se veía más relajado de lo común, no llevaba ni saco ni corbata, unos jeans con buen corte, camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, y Tony estaba seguro que antes de entrar se había pasado los dedos por el cabello, porque estaban revueltos y hechos hacía atrás.

—Siempre esperas demasiado Stark.

—Sólo lo que pedí, Bruce—Contestó.

Bruce acortó la distancia entre ellos, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pequeña barda.

—No sé puede tener todo lo que se pide. Nunca debes confiar en eso.

Tony soltó un bufido de desgane, elevando sus brazos para colgarse del cuello ajeno, sintiendo a su vez las manos en la cintura.

—Tendré que conformarme contigo entonces. Es cómo un premio de consolación.

Bruce le miró con una ceja enarcada, levantándole con cierta fuerza y violencia de los muslos, para sentarlo en la orilla del balcón, haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas. —¿Premio de consolación?

—Dijiste que perdí el juego.

—Pero yo lo gané—Declaró antes de besarle… suave, apasionado, extremadamente lento, al compás del sonido de las olas del mar, que rompían en la playa.

Ninguno vio el paparazzi escondido más allá de la playa, ninguno escuchó el “click” de la cámara.

Tony pensó que era una buena foto cuando la vio en una revista.

Bruce no fue fanático del enfoque que se le dio al trasero de su pareja, aunque este estuviera siendo agarrado por sus manos.

Tony consiguió el archivo, y la uso de fondo para su celular.

Pasaron al siguiente nivel del juego, más complicado, más difícil de superar. Pero ambos eran grandes jugadores, muy competitivos, y ninguno se dejaría ganar.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc... es bien recibido.


End file.
